


The Journey

by Romano_Cheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_Cheesy/pseuds/Romano_Cheesy
Summary: Virgil Is starting to get worried when Roman Doesn't get back from one of his adventures, Patton assures him everything is fine but Virgil doesn't buy it, he decides to Walk into Romans Room and try to find him, Throughout the journey he meets new friends and he finds out something new about himself





	1. chapter 1

Virgil paced the floor of the commons anxiously, Roman would always go adventuring and bring back something he found, he usually got back at Six pm just in time for Supper, but today.. he didn't come back, it was now Eight pm and Virgil had become worried for what might've happened to Roman "where is he? Roman would be back by now, did he get lost? No, he wouldn't get lost, what if he's hurt! I swear, if he's in pain, oh god, what if he's dead? He can't die! Can he?... what if-" Patton cut him off by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder "hey, Virgil.. it's okay.. Roman wouldn't die, I'm sure he'll be back" he said calmly, Virgil looked at him with wide eyes "Listen to yourself, Roman is probably trapped somewhere, he is never this late! Who knows what might happen to him!" Virgil said a bit harsher than he had hoped, Patton tried to say something but somebody else popped up

"oh Virgil, why do you care so much about poor Roman?" They said, Virgil turned to see Deceit leaning on the wall "Why are you here?" He asked with a glare "I'm just here to ask questions" he replied, paying no attention to Virgil's question, Virgil moved forward "What have you done" he said while deceit looked up slightly "why are you so scared? You hate Roman don't you? You've never liked him" deceit smirked while making eye contact with Virgil "what?" He asked harshly, Deceit laughed "why do you care about Roman all of the sudden, you never did that before" he said calmly with a raised eyebrow, Virgil Glared "I don't know what your talking about" he said defensively "oh, so you Don't like Roman?" Deceit said softly, Virgil moved away from deceit in anger "Get out" he said sternly as he looked back at him, Deceit smiled before walking behind Virgil and whispering into his ear "you can't hide it much longer" and he sunk down leaving Patton watching silently and Virgil glaring at the floor,

he shook his head and looked at his hands "I'm going to go find him" he announced, Patton looked at him worriedly "are you sure Virgil? It's ve-" Patton started but stopped after getting a certain look from Virgil, Patton nodded and hugged him quickly "good luck" Virgil smiled and sunk down into Romans room,

which was now a wide open field which Is where Romans adventures started, Virgil looked around anxiously for a sign of where Roman might've started walking, he looked at the grass and noticed small bunches of bent stems, Virgil guesses they were footsteps so he started to follow them, he followed the trail until he came upon a small town, he moved forward cautiously while watching his surroundings for any sign of Roman, he couldn't see anything so he decided to go to the inn and ask if around, He moved to the inn keeper

"Excuse me?" He asked softly, the inn keeper turned to him with a smile "yes? What can I do for you?" She asked happily, Virgil reached into his pocket and took out a picture of Roman "have you seen this man here recently?" He asked as he showed her the picture, she analyzed it carefully and nodded "yes, actually, he passed through here just a few hours ago, he went north, toward the castle" she told Virgil while handing the picture back, Virgil smiled "thank you" he said before walking out of the inn, he moved toward the gate of the town when he noticed something on the ground, he paused to pick it up, it was a small piece of paper with "Don't trust everyone you meet" written on it, Virgil looked at it with a raised eyebrow, looked up and placed the note in his pocket, Virgil sighed and kept moving toward the forest,

he hoped he wouldn't have to run into anything.. he got into the forest and soon found out that is was not as quiet as he thought it would be, there were noises every time he turned his head, and every time he looked at the space in between the trees he swore he could see somebody looking at him, which made his anxiety spike a bit more that he was used to, he kept walking though because he couldn't stop until he found Roman.. or at least that's what he thought, he was stopped immediately after thinking that by a pack of wolves surrounding him, he froze as he watched them snarl at him, Virgil wasn't sure on what to do, he didn't have anything to defend himself, let alone his anxiety wouldn't let him think properly, he was sure he was going to die until a Big puff of purple smoke appeared and Virgil heard a voice yelling at the wolves and scaring them off, he waved the smoke away from his face as he coughed "what the-" the smoke cleared to show somebody standing in front of him with a small cloak rested over their shoulder, they moved toward Virgil

"why are you in the forest alone?" They asked softly, Virgil stepped back slightly "n-no reason" he said quickly, the person caught His eye and smiled warmly "Well, it's getting dark and the wolves will be back, come with me" he said suddenly as he turned a bit and started to lead Virgil though the forest "Sorry about the smoke back there, My husband is trying new recipes" they tried to make conversation but they could tell that Virgil didn't want to talk, so he continued to walk through the forest, Virgil walked a few paces behind, just in case they were leading him into a trap, to Virgil's surprise they made their way to a small cottage in a clearing, The person opened the door and gestures for Virgil to go in "come on in, I'll make you some food" they told him, Virgil cautiously went into the cottage to see another person sitting at a desk working on something, They turned to look at Virgil

"hello, who are you?" They asked, The other person closed the door and walked up beside Virgil "Oh my gosh! I forgot to introduce myself!" He said as he realized his mistake, he held their hand out happily "I'm Emile, That that is my Husband Remigus" he said cheerfully, Virgil shook Emile's hand and glanced at Remigus who waved, Virgil looked at him more and noticed he was working on a mechanical arm, he looked back at Emile and smiled weakly "my name is V.... Anxiety" he said quickly, not giving his real name, just in case, Emile smiled warmly "it's nice to meet you Anxiety" They said happily,

Virgil heard a Remigus stand up and walk toward them, he stood beside Emile and showed them the arm he was working on "its better now, don't go falling out of trees again" he said with a teasing smile, Emile sighed and moved his cloak out of the way to reveal a little attachment device on their shoulder, Remigus carefully placed the arm into the slot and locked it in place "there you go hon" Emile smiled before remembering Virgil watching them "oh! So sorry anxiety, I'll make you some tea, you can sit down if you need too" They said while setting the kettle on the stove, Virgil nodded great full as he sat down awkwardly on the Table,

Remigus made his way to sit across from him "so, what brought you to these woods?" He asked suddenly, Virgil looked at him and sighed "I.. uh.. I'm looking for my.. friend" he said, he reached into his pocket and showed Remigus the picture of Roman, He looked at the picture closely as Emile poured tea into three separate mugs "I might've seen him walk through here" he said suddenly as he looked up at Virgil again "why are you looking for him?" He asked, Virgil looked down at his mug "well.. he usually goes on these adventures and he comes back just in time to eat.. but today he didn't so... I came looking for him.." Virgil explained poorly, Emile sat down and looked at Virgil "Well, I would love to help you find your friend, Remigus on the other hand I'm no-" Remigus Cut Them off "I will join you as well" he announced, Emile stared at him in a mixture of shock and happiness, Virgil smiled at both of them "t-thank you both" he said happily, Remigus smirked "of course, now" he glanced at the photo of Roman

"where should we start?"


	2. Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Knifes, Bows and Arrows, Morning Star, Axes, Maces, Swords, Shields
> 
> Virgil Got weapons from Emile and Remigus, but he notices a Certain Item they have that strikes.. not a good feeling, when he see's it

Virgil looked at Remigus "well, since you two probably know this place more than me, you know what kind of dangers there are" he started softly as he was thinking of it as he was talking "do you have any Weapons?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Emile chimed in with a smile "we do have weapons, of some sort, Follow me" they told him and started walking toward a different room, Virgil followed anxious, he didn't know how much he could trust these people so he still stayed further back, Remigus opened the door to reveal a room full of potions, crystals, scrolls and other magic items, Virgil looked around in shock "y-you are a mage's?.." he asked softly, Emile walked up beside him "He is, I'm not, I have my weapons on the wall beside us" Virgil looked too the side to see knifes, axes, maces, swords, shields, bows, and one Morning star in the center, Virgil stared at the variety in amazement, he moved to the Morning star and noticed a sign below it reading 

"Royale Morning Star found by; Emile Picani"

Virgil's eyes widened when he read the name "how did you get this?.." he asked softly "I found it when I was walking by the castle, it was actually given to me by Someone who wouldn't show me their face, they just handed it to me and said 'Take this, quick' and ran away" Emile explained with a proud smile, he pointed to the bottom of the hilt "and if you look here there is a-" Virgil cut them off "An 'R'" he finished, Virgil knew who this belonged to, Emile looked at him with a raised eyebrow and started to say something but decided against it, 

Virgil stood up and looked at the wall "what would you suggest I use?" He asked, changing the subject quickly, Emile turned to the knifes "I usually use these when I'm fighting, but I also like using a bow and arrow, Virgil looked at the knifes and picked up one "this one seems good" Emile smirked "okay, so you're more of a knife person" he glanced at Remigus who let out a small chuckle, Virgil decided to just ignore it and ask questions later, he needed to find Roman "alright, are you ready to go?" Remigus said, walking up behind Virgil with a bag of magical items, Emile looked at Virgil and nodded, giving him a small smile while resting their cloak on their shoulder and walking toward the front door, Virgil walked behind them with Remigus and glancing at both of them "Alright, let's Go" 

Emile nodded and led the way through the forest, they walked for a bit until Virgil heard something behind him, he stopped walking to listen more, Remigus and Emile paused to look back at Virgil "are you okay Anxiety?" Virgil looked up and stared straight ahead when he heard footsteps coming toward him "why are you here?" He called out, causing the footsteps to fall silent, a voice called out from behind a tree "same reason as you..." Virgil Glared and threw his knife at the tree, he looked at it and saw Deceit take the knife and look at him "my my V.. getting a little feisty, aren't we" Emile stepped forward and Glared at Deceit "who are y-" Virgil cut them off as he raised his hand, He walked up to deceit and grabbed the knife "don't you dare go near Roman" he hissed, Deceit smirked as he gently ran his fingers down Virgil's cheek "now Virgil.. don't be so worried! You said it yourself" he leaned in beside his ear "you don't care about him" he whispered before laughing and snapping his fingers, he disappeared, 

leaving Virgil staring into nothing, he turned around again to see Remigus and Emile watching worriedly, but they both decided not to say anything "let's keep going, we need to hurry" Virgil announced while taking the lead, Emile wanted to try and talk to Virgil but they were scared he might do something, or they might say the wrong thing, Remigus places a hand on Emile's backs knowing that they were feeling stressed... the group walked on for what felt like hours until Remigus walked beside Virgil "Hey.. I know you're very determined to keep going but... after what happened earlier, I think you need to rest" Virgil Glared as he kept walking, trying to keep his feelings down "No, I-.. we have to find Roman" he said sternly, Remigus looked at him "Listen to me, you're tired, and you are angry, you need a rest, it's very late, let's set up camp here and sleep for the night, we'll continue in the morning" He said softly, Virgil paused walking for a few moments as he ran his fingers through his hair, he thought for a bit than sighed "fine.. we can sleep for the night" he had to admit that he was feeling tired after walking for so long, 

so they went off to a nearby tree and set up camp, Emile set up the tents while Remigus started the fire, Virgil wanted to help more but Emile insisted that he should sit and wait, since he's been walking the most, They finished setting up and decided to sit around the fire as the moon shone above them, Remigus looked at Virgil "Hey, If you don't mind me asking.. who was that? And why did he call you Virgil" Virgil sighed and set his bag down beside him "I guess I should tell you.. My name is Virgil, not Anxiety.." he said while looking at the fire "And He... was an old friend.." Virgil finished after a few seconds "didn't look like a friend.." Emile said suddenly, Virgil looked at Emile and decided to tell them "that was.. Deceit, he.. used to be my friend... we grew apart when I started hanging out with other people..." he said softly, hoping he wouldn't have to explain more, Remigus sighed "he doesn't sound like a very good friend" Virgil nodded "he isn't.." he admitted, 

he looked at Emile "What did you mean back there when you said I was 'more of a knife person'?" he asked suddenly, Emile exchanged a glance with Remigus and chuckled "well, When I was Younger, before I met Remigus- well, when I met him, I was studying knives in the library, but I felt like I was being watched so I sat up and threw a knife behind me, I looked to see who was there and I managed to catch Remy's cloak on the wall" he giggled, Remigus turned to Virgil "And thats how I knew he we would work well together" he chuckled, Virgil smiled warmly as he watched them happily before holding back a yawn, Emile noticed and leaned toward him "oh, you should sleep, you're tired from the journey" Virgil looked at him and looked down, feeling too exhausted to object, He went into his tent and laid down, instantly falling asleep to the sound of the fire crackling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat of a backstory for Remigus and Emile, Though, not a very good described one heh..
> 
> I hope you like it! and I hope you all have a great Day/Night, and just know, You are amazing!


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has no idea what to do when he see's Deceit again, he reluctantly follows him to the castle, but when he gets inside, he has started to form a plan to save himself, and Roman

Deceit Smirked "well well Virgil, Hiding in a strangers house are we.." he sneered, Virgil rolled his eyes "did you know Deceit" He hissed back, Deceit raised a hand up to his chest "what? me Of Course I didn't know of Remus's plan" he smirked, Virgil looked into Deceits eyes "Fine then.." he said suddenly "Take me to Remus." he ordered, Deceit chuckled and signed for the guards behind him to bring Virgil to the Castle "lets go" They walked in silence up to the Dark Castle looming over them

Virgil hated to think that Roman was in the dungeon of this place, What kind of things would Remus put in there? He didn't want to imagine what might be happening to Roman... They walked up to the castle gates and the guards opened them to let Virgil and Deceit walk forward, After a few steps, the gates closed behind them, only leaving the echo and their footsteps surround them, Deceit glanced at Virgil "To tell the truth.. I didn't think you would come for him" he said suddenly, Virgil kept looking forward "What do you mean" he asked softly "oh, just, everything you told me about Roman.. One would think you hate him.." Deceit Replied, Silence filled the air as Virgil looked at the wall "You like him don't you.." Virgil glared and looked at deceit "I don't Like him!" he said harshly, which only made Deceit smile "if you say so" he said softly

they finally came up to an opening in the hall, which led them to the throne room, Virgil looked at the Throne to see Remus sitting there with Romans sword in his hand and a black and green Crown on his head, Remus looked up and saw Virgil "Oh Goody! Is our favourite Emo!" he called out with a large smile, he jumped up and beckoned them forward, Virgil moved forward reluctantly as Deceit pushed him, Remus leaned back and screamed out "HEY! GO FETCH THE BITCH" Virgil flinched back as his ears started ringing, Remus's screams were worse than Logan, and thats saying a lot, Remus looked back at Virgil with a giggle as the doors opened, Virgil looked over and saw a guard throw Roman into the room, he tripped over his foot and fell to the ground, he winced in pain before looking up to see Virgil, his eyes widened in fear, Roman was dressed in his usual prince attire but it was covered in dark smudges of different shades, Virgil hoped it wasn't blood, Remus looked at Roman "Roman! Roman! Roman! Look who's here! Your Fiance!" Roman Glanced at Virgil again for a second before turning away in embarrassment

Virgil glared as he looked at Remus "Why are you Doing this?" He called out, Remus smiled while looking at Virgil "would ya look at that! The Emo speaks" He replied with a laugh, Virgil stepped forward "Answer me" he said angrily, Remus smirked and jumped off his throne to skip up to Virgil and walked around him a few times before leaning on his shoulder "Its Obvious isn't it?" he asked softly

Virgil looked at Remus in confusion, Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist "To make your Dreams come True silly!" he announced while looking at and gesturing toward Roman, Virgil Pushed him away "my.. Dreams?" Remus shrugged as he gestured for the guard to being Roman closer "Since Roman and I created this place, we control your dreams!" he Explained, Virgil's eyes widened as he looked at Roman who looked down shamefully "you mean.." he started but Remus cut him off "I made you dream about Roman Kissing youu~" he laughed "It would've gone much further if you hadn't woken up.." he Finished

Roman looked up at Virgil apologetically "I'm sorry Virgil, He has Full control over your dreams" he said quickly, Virgil looked at Roman and tried to say something but Remus cut in "never mind that though! Now that your here Virgie, you and Roman can get married, and kiss for real!" he announced before leaning into Virgil's ear "you have my permission to do whatever you want with him all night~" he said with a dirty look, Virgil looked away from Roman, Remus giggled and pulled Deceit away quickly "we'll leave you two alone now" he ran off with a laugh as he dragged Deceit along behind him

Virgil glanced at Roman shortly before feeling himself tear up, no no no, not in front of Roman, don't do this. Roman looked at him worriedly "I'm so sorry Virgil" he said quickly "I had no idea he would do-" Virgil shook his head and stared into Romans eyes until he couldn't stop himself, Virgil suddenly moved forward and hugged Roman tightly, Roman was surprised at first but he hugged back "Virgil?.. are you okay?" He asked in concern, Virgil started crying onto Romans shoulder, Roman instantly pulled back to look at him "Virgil! What happened?" He asked worriedly, Virgil looked at him "I'm sorry.. I.. you shouldn't be going through this, especially with me" he said quickly as he held onto Roman a little bit longer before he backed away and wiped his tears on his sleeve 

Roman watched him "Virgil.." He started to say, Virgil looked around the room and sighed "I'm sorry Roman, I'm sorry for everything thing I said to you I-" Roman reaches forward and Held Virgil's shoulders firmly "Listen to me, Don't worry about any of that, it's okay" he insisted, Virgil looked at him fearfully, Roman gave him a reassuring smile "Now... throughout the time I was Trapped in that dungeon, I've thought of a way to get out of getting married" Virgil couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at hearing that from him, Roman smiled and glanced around to make sure nobody would be listening "Before the wedding, When we are supposed to be getting ready, We can sneak out the windows of the rooms down into the stables, there are two horses waiting, I created them, and we can ride back home together" he whispered

Virgil smiled as he thought about it and added a few more details and discussing it with Roman, they looked at each other with a smile "it might work!" Virgil said finally with a small chuckle, Roman smiled cheerfully "we will get out of here Virge" he said softly as he held Virgil's hands

Virgil nodded with a smile he was about to say something else to him but Remus and Deceit ran back into the large room looking very dishevelled, Deceit was struggling to straighten his cape and trying to put on his hat as Remus pulled him along with his green sash flying behind him and his belt missing, Virgil let go of Romans hand and looked at Deceit and Remus, He didn't want to know what they did back there.. Remus made it to them finally and giggled happily "ALRIGHTY, Time for you two Lovers to get married!!" He announced loudly as He took Romans hand and dragged him off

Virgil watched as Roman looked back with fear in his face, Deceit straightened his Hat finally "Okay, you can go Now" he said blankly as he gestured for Virgil to go into the Nearest hallway, Virgil sighed and Walked forward, hoping Romans plan would work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been pretty busy lately, but hopefully the next parts will be coming out sooner now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this will be my first time posting anything here so I hope you like it, this is a story I had an idea for after reading a writing prompt about Roman and I instantly wrote this, It has taken a lot of editing and reading but I am finally posting the first chapter and the next chapters will be coming soon
> 
> that is all
> 
> so I hope you have a great day/night and just know that you're amazing!


End file.
